Looking for the Right One
by Moon White Rose
Summary: Zelda thought she had the perfect life, then a string of tragic and mysterious events makes her question everything around her. Are these events connected or coincidence? Is her family hiding something, or is it just her imagination? And most of all, what does this have to do with her finding her one true love? Modern fic. LinkxZelda pairing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: I don't really know why I'm starting yet another story; I guess it's just my response to everything (good and bad) that has been happening in my life lately. This was inspired by a combination of a dream and real life events that happened to me not all that long ago.**

** I want to say right now that I'm not expecting this to be perfect, and while reviews are nice and encouraging, I'm not writing this for feedback. For the first time in over a year, I finally have a motivation for writing again. My focus has drawn me into this story, and I'm inspired to do it.**

** Hopefully I will see this through to the end- I don't foresee it being long anyway- but I make no promises, other than the promise that I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. Read, enjoy, and have a nice day.**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**A Storm in the Heart**_

"Zelda, sweetheart, please, open the door. I'm begging you; please tell me what's wrong," Gaebora Harkinian pleaded as he knocked on his daughter's bedroom door. It was a white door and pink flowers that had faded with time surrounded his daughter's name, which had been meticulously painted in the center by his wife twenty years earlier when it had been discovered they would be blessed with a little girl.

Twenty years; that door was so deceiving. It gave the false illusion of a room occupied by a little child who had not a care in the world. Instead it housed a twenty year old young woman who had come home crying her eyes out while screaming life wasn't worth living. Gaebora waited, but the only sounds he heard were the muffled sobs of his princess. His heart clenched; it was an ache in his chest to know that only a piece of wood kept him from comforting one of the lights of his life.

It was an ache that got only bigger with the realization that Zelda _didn't want_ his comfort.

The man knocked again, but it yielded the same response as before. "I'll leave you be for now princess. I'll send your mother up after a while." Quiet met him, and silence followed him down the stairs. In the kitchen, his wife waited, concern marring the beauty of her face.

Where he looked like an old fat bird, with his almost beak shaped nose and large feather like eyebrows, his wife looked even lovelier now than when they had first met. Her body was still slender, even though age and bringing two children into the world had robbed her of some of the muscle she had possessed in her younger years. The only wrinkles she owned resided at the ends of her mouth, the result of so many smiles. Silver streaks wove in with her golden waterfall, and her eyes…

They were filled with worry now, but they were still a captivating violet blue; bright, alert and full of life.

In short, Gaebora had married an unearthly creature of divine beauty, grace, light, and love. "Gaebora how is she?" spoke his wife, drawing his mind back to the present. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know Hylia. She wouldn't speak to me. Was she meeting any of her friends today? Do they know what's going on?" Hylia tilted her head to the side slightly as she began to clean the immaculate countertops. It was a sight he expected; his wife always cleaned something when she was either seriously thinking or trying to avoid something.

"No, she wasn't meeting any friends. Saria's under the weather with a fever and stomach ache, Malon is out of town with her father for the weekend, and Nabooru is wrapped up in wedding details she and Ganondorf needed to attend to. The only person free is…." Hylia stopped and took in a sharp breath. She turned away from the marble counter and looked her husband in the eyes. "She was heading to the Clubhouse, and I think she was meeting up with him."

"Well why would that make her cry and act this way?" mused Gaebora. "After all, they've been together since-"

"Let me talk to her Hon," Hylia cut in before kissing his wrinkled cheek. "I know you two are close, but I think that this is a Mommy problem. Be back in a while… maybe."

* * *

><p>Twenty year old Zelda Harkinian cried silently as she lied curled up on her bed. Her blond hair was a limp curtain that fell into her moist eyes and dripping nose. Her body shook just the tiniest bit and she held onto her blue stuffed Loftwing with all of her might. It had been her security blanket in her younger years, and even after she had gotten older and left most of her childhood behind, it still stayed with her. Usually when she was sad, she would hold it, remember happier times, and perk up pretty quickly.<p>

It wasn't working now.

_'This isn't going to work Zelda. It can't… I won't let it.' _A shiver danced up her spine as a cold feeling embraced her. This wasn't how things were supposed to end. They had been happy for so long… why the sudden change? Zelda was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't see or hear her doorknob jiggle, nor was she aware of the door quietly opening. It was only when her bed dipped under a new weight did the girl realize that she was no longer alone.

Gentle hands, warm and soft, rubbed the tense muscles of her stiff shoulders. Tirelessly they worked, until Zelda was forced to relax. Before long a soft hum drifted into her ears; her mother's lips were so close to her face, Zelda swore it would only take the smallest movement for them to find her cheek. After a while the humming stopped and Zelda slowly rolled over. Her mother smiled down at her sympathetically before opening up her arms.

It was all the encouragement she needed. "Oh mom," she croaked into soft silvery gold hair. "It was… I don't… we were happy! Or at least I thought we were. I guess I was just being a fool."

"No sweetie," crooned Hylia as she held her child close. Even though her daughter was a young woman now, and no longer a baby, she knew that Zelda would always need these moments of comfort. "You were not a fool for being in love. Love is a part of life and sadly so is heartache. I'm sorry Link did this to you, surprised as well. I truly didn't foresee this."

"I… didn't… either." Zelda rubbed her eyes and Hylia handed her a tissue. "I must look awful… and how did you get in here?" The elderly woman's lips twitched up in a smile.

"Have you forgotten dearest that I grew up with three sisters? Picking locks was a trick I learned very early in life, and no, you don't look awful; you could never look or be anything less than beautiful, my dear girl."

"Yeah, to you and dad I'm beautiful, but that doesn't really count. I want to still be beautiful to him!" Hylia was silent as her daughter jumped up from the bed and looked at herself in her full length mirror. Zelda brushed her hair away and looked herself in the eyes.

Normally a clear blue, her eyes were now red and swollen, her face blotchy. Her nose was running and wet spots covered her pink blouse. She cringed at the sight.

When was the last time she had cried this hard? Hylia came up behind her and mother and daughter gazed at their reflections for a few moments before turning away in unison. Hylia tilted her daughter's chin up and Zelda stared up into her mother's face.

"I know how you feel right now hurts, but I promise you, this storm in your heart will pass. One day, the right one will come for you. That time may be soon, or it could be years from now. It may be Link, or it could be someone you never met. Just trust me honey, someone is out there for you. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong> AN: So yeah, this is a modern day Zelda fic, and it obviously ties in with no game whatsoever. And yes, I threw in a GanondorfxNabooru reference; sure me. I hope you enjoy. Review if you like and have a nice day and Happy 4****th**** of July.**

** ~Moon White Rose **


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Well at least one person seems to be interested, so I'll continue with this little tale. Thank-you 121FantasyLife for deciding to follow this story, I hope you like it. To those who read it, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Shattered Again **_

"Please have pages 257-294 read by Monday; they contain relevant material for the upcoming test which we were not able to cover today. Enjoy your weekend." A flurry surrounded Zelda as students rushed to exit the class. While she herself was anxious to leave, she wasn't in _that_ much of a hurry. In mild amusement she watched as some stuffed loose papers into their bags, while others meticulously made sure everything was properly packed away.

It was hard to believe that this was her last term before receiving her AA Degree; it was also still hard to believe how much like High School the whole experience had been. "Lost in thought Ms. Harkinian?" Zelda shook her head and realized that the room was empty save for her and Professor Skye. She smiled half-heartedly.

"I suppose Uncle Owlan," she teased. The man smirked as he cleared his notes away from the blackboard. He wasn't really her uncle, and she would never dare address him so loosely in-front of other students and faculty. She only called him uncle because he was a sort of family member.

Her father had worked as a Professor of History here at Castle City College since Zelda was four; Owlan, another history professor, had started when she was six. He and her father had become good friends over the years and in time their families had sort of merged; Owlan's kids called her father uncle too. "So, any plans for the weekend, other than studying?" Zelda slung her backpack onto her shoulder as she and Owlan left the room.

"Don't worry, I've been studying hard and Saturday and Sunday will be no exception. Today however is going to be fun; dad and I are going out to eat then going to the movies. You know, a sort of daddy daughter date night." Owlan nodded as they waited for the elevator.

"So that's why he was grinning like an idiot in the break room this morning. I was starting to wonder if the end of the term stress was starting to get to him." Suddenly, a loud "DING!" cut Zelda off just as she opened her mouth to reply.

A sea of bodies swarmed out of the elevator including a professor who motioned for Owlan to follow him. Zelda waved and got on by herself. She pressed the button for the first floor and leaned against the cool, grey metal side as she was taken downward. She sighed with contentment as she thought of how great the next few weeks were going to be. There was only a month left of her final term, she was going to be graduating with a fantastic GPA, her brother was home for Christmas, and it was almost her twenty second birthday; her date tonight was only going to be the first of many wonderful times to come.

Once she was off the elevator and out of the building, Zelda turned her cell back on and almost immediately she was bombarded with missed calls, voicemails, and a load of texts. Confused, she looked an all the texts were from her mother and brother. The most recent was from Sheik.

**Zelda, call me as soon as you get this. Mom and I are on our way to the college. DO NOT LEAVE until you find one of us.**

Icy cold wound up her back as a bad feeling settled in her stomach. Her palms got sweaty as she fumbled with her phone. "Come on, pick up," she whispered as she began to head out to her car. "Pick up S-"

"Zelda! Sis, over here!" She looked towards the sound of the voice. Sheik, who had been leaning against her car, was rushing toward her. His eyes were puffy and tear streaks covered his cheeks. The sight knocked the breath out of her and she swayed a little. Her brother never, ever cried.

Ever.

"S-Sheik? What's going on? Wh-what happened?" Instead of answering, her brother just hugged her fiercely. His shaggy blond hair tickled her face and she could smell the laundry detergent their mother had used to clean his clothes. Up in a nearby tree, a bird chirped and the bite of the wind promised that snow was on the way.

These were the things, normal, everyday things, Zelda noticed right before her brother told her the news that shook her to her core for the second time in a year. Losing Link for no reason had broken her heart, but this shattered her world, her life, completely.

"It's Dad, Zelda," he whispered, his voice tight and scratchy. "He had a massive heart attack in his office and he never showed up to teach class. By the time he was found… it was too late. Sis… h-he's gone. Dad's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read, review, and have a lovely day. Later!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Well, here is chapter 3, sorry it took forever. I don't own **_**Zelda**_**, but I wish I did. By the way, this chapter contains sensitive topics and situations, so please keep that in mind as you read. Also, remember that this is a work of fiction, so I want zero hate for what goes on. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**An Old Friend and Starting Over**_

_**~…6 Years Later…~**_

"Hey honey, wanna have some fun?" Zelda ignored the slurred voice as she quickly placed the plate on the table. It was chipped, and the blue decorative ring around the edge had long faded away. The sight and smell of the grease dripping off the cheap burger and fries made her stomach clench, but it was better than focusing on the man she was serving.

It was better than seeing her dim, smoky surroundings or smelling the stale alcohol. It was better than making eye contact with the awful people she had to serve to make a living. "Will that be all for you sir?" she said through gritted teeth, hoping that he would let her go. She had other tables to wait on, and she only had half an hour left, then she could go home, lock the door, and forget about how sad her life was.

In a few months, she would be 27, and what did she have to show for it? Her dreams of being a professional illustrator and photographer had long since fallen to the wayside and she had no significant other to count on for support. Working towards getting her Bachelor's Degree had ended after only two terms; she hadn't darkened the doors of a college in years.

Her life was a two star apartment for a four star price and working day in and day out at The Four Masks Restaurant and Bar; a common stop for truckers and those who lived in the rougher parts of town.

"Naw honey, I want something else." The man smirked, pushing his chair back. He patted his too large lap in what he must have assumed was a flirty manor. "Two red rupees if ya… sit right here while I eat." Heat crawled up Zelda's face and her heart started racing.

_'What would I have to give to see you without your clothes?'_ The voice cut thru her mind and for a moment she was twenty- three again. She was in an alley, blindfolded, scared. A hand caressed her back as she was pushed on her stomach. It was gentle, yet so cruel. Then a voice in her ear as her shirt was ripped away. _'I guess I don't have to give anything, do I?' _

Tears biting at the edges of her vision brought her back to the seedy restaurant and before they could be seen, she turned away. The man yelled after her, but she ignored it. Quickly she tended to the rest of her customers; gathered the tips from those who had left, cleaned up the messes they left behind. At the first minute she could, she stepped into the bathroom and allowed a few tears to fall.

How much longer could she do this? In her mind, she knew this was somewhat self-inflicted. All it would take was one phone call…. No, she could do this; she could make it on her own, provide and care for herself and-

"Harkinian!" Zelda jumped as pounding sounded at the bathroom door. "Am I paying you to live in the bathroom?! Get back to work!" In lightning speed she washed her hands and exited. Her boss just glared at her. His purple shirt was stained and his red hair was ruffled; his angry expression was a scary sight, almost as scary as his smile. Mr. Sales was a frightening person for sure, and she didn't want him to bring down his wrath on her, or forbid it happen, her paycheck.

She went back out onto the floor and thankfully the man was gone, in his place though there was a mess and a measly single green rupee for a tip. She was too tired to care and so she stuffed it in her pocket with the rest of her earnings and dutifully finished out her time. "Alright Midna, I'm out of here. Later."

The tall, striking Twili barely acknowledged her words; just waved her on and mumbled something along the lines of, "Night, see you later." Zelda let her hair down as she headed out to her car. As soon as she got home, she was going to get a nice, long bath.

She didn't see him coming. Out of nowhere a beefy hand clamped over her mouth as an arm snaked around her waist. She tried to scream as she was pulled back against a large body, but fear stole her voice, rendered her silent. "You shou-shoulda been nice to me." It was the man from earlier. "Pretty girls like you don't pay me any mind, and I'm… I'm sick of it." He belched loudly and Zelda's nose wrinkled as the smell surrounded her. This could not be happening. Not again, not again, not _AGAIN._

"You're gonna pay you little stuck up-"

"I don't think you want to do that. Let the woman go." All Zelda could hear was the deep, masculine voice. She couldn't see who it belonged to, but she swore it was familiar.

"What are you go-" The question was never finished. Zelda was suddenly free of the man's hold and she collapsed to the ground, breathing in deeply. Her ears registered the sound of a punch and she could feel the gravel of the parking lot rub the skin of her face.

Just like the night her virginity was stolen. The moment her eyes closed, she was there again. The voice that had been so good at pretending to sound soothing taunted her. _'Oh, must you cry? I'm not really that bad lovely, I promise.'_ The voice had never stopped as she had been degraded and hurt in the most intimate of ways. It consumed her now and it wouldn't end.

_'JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE, JUST STOP, STOP, STOP!'_

"MA'AM! Open your eyes! You're all right, he's gone!" Zelda became aware of someone shaking her shoulders, and just like that the memories of the worst night of her life faded back into the darkest corners of her mind. Numb, she allowed her rescuer to help her to her feet. Part of her registered that the person was male; tall and extremely muscular. She turned away and tried to head to her car, too shaken up to offer any sort of thanks.

"Hey," the man said, catching up to her and grabbing her arm. "You sure yo-…. By the desert sands! Zelda Harkinian, is that you?" Zelda's head shot up and she found herself staring up into predator amber eyes, set in a tan face. Red hair spilled down past the shoulders. She blinked once, twice, then a third time.

"Ga-Ganondorf? What… how… What are you doing all the way out here?!" The tall Gerudo man folded his arms over his chest. The look on his face wasn't quite a sneer, but it couldn't be called a smile either. Overall, he gave off an air of cockiness, a trait typical of anyone who could boast of having a pure Gerudo lineage. Since it was estimated only one male was born for every fifteen to eighteen females, the men usually saw themselves as kings.

Ganondorf was no exception to that, but Zelda had never known him to be violent.

Unless, of course, if he hated you. Then his violence could know no end.

"I could ask you the same thing Harkinian. You drop off the face of the world for what, five, six years? What the heck are you doing at a dump stop like this?" Zelda couldn't think of an answer. "I mean, last we heard you were going to Lanayru Providence Institute. That's almost seventy miles away."

"I dropped alright? Money got tight… and things happened. I couldn't stay in school, work, and keep a roof over my head. I had to make some sacrifices. It was nice seeing you again, but I have to go." She tried to leave, but he wasn't done with her yet.

"I don't buy it Zelda. You could have just as easily gotten your Bachelor's Degree at Castle City College. You had scholarships and the place would have cut any remaining bills in half as a way of thanking your dad for all he did. Your mom, who might I add is a wreck because you _never call her_, wouldn't have charged you a single rupee to stay at home. She would have found a way to help you so you could work and go to school. What's the deal?"

"I COULDN'T STAY THERE ALL RIGHT!" Zelda screamed. Tears flowed freely down her ivory cheeks, but she didn't bother brushing them away. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "I couldn't stay there after my dad died," she wept. "I couldn't go to the place he once taught at and act like things were ok. The day he died was supposed to be OUR day! I didn't even get to say good-bye to him. And you know what makes it all the worse? The date it happened has haunted me… I couldn't stay."

"Look, I get you had a rough time, but what does dates have to do with anything?" asked Ganondorf. By now they were at Zelda's car. She leaned up against it wearily, rubbing the sides of her head.

"Just like we all knew how things would turn out with you and Nabooru, I think we all saw Link and I getting married one day. I know I saw it." Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "Link broke up with me exactly six months after we started dating. If he hadn't of, the day my dad died would have been our one year anniversary as a dating couple. When I woke up that morning, I was so glum, but my dad tried so hard to cheer me up… then just like that, he was gone. I lost two important people and it was all I could think about. I just had to leave; I was in so much pain, Ganon. I couldn't stay."

For a while, the man was silent. "You know, I'm glad I was passing thru and decided to stop here. Zelda, I get that you were, and still are, in deep pain, but you need to go home. I don't know what has happened with you, and it's not my business. You got a lot inside you need to let out. We always used to call you the wise one. If there's still a shred of wisdom in you, you'll head to wherever it is you _call_ home, pack, and call your mom; tell her you're _coming_ home. Later Harkinian." Just like that he was gone; it almost made her laugh.

Ever since they had met, he had always demanded that his piece be heard, then he would detach. He wouldn't stick around for argument. In truth it left a powerful impression, but what else was to be expected? Power rolled off of Ganondorf in almost every area of his life. Still, he could have a point.

Why did she want to stay here anyway? She had so much more to give, and it was true in regards to the comment about family. She needed them, but she had ignored them for so long. _'And how would it make you feel if….' _She didn't let the thought continue. In silence, she got in the car.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p>Hylia's sleep was fitful; for the countless time she tossed and turned. A skinny beam of moonlight peeked in through a crack in the drawn curtain. The room was bathed in shadow and she watched them grow and shrink ever-so-slightly. Finally she turned onto her back and stared at the black ceiling.<p>

The darkness seemed to stare back at her and she shivered. She had stared Darkness in the face before and had lived to tell about it. She had been emotionally broken after the event, but Gaebora had never cared. He had seen past the damage done to her and had seen only beauty.

He had loved her unconditionally.

He had given her the children she had dreamed of.

Through thick and thin he had stood by her, protected her; lived to be her other half.

And he was gone.

Tears welled in her eyes and she sat up. Her hands shook as she fumbled for the cord of her bedside lamp. When she found it, she gave it a vicious yank. The room lit up and the darkness was forced to flee. Now if she could only do the same thing to the darkness circling around her bruised and battered heart. Gaebora was gone and Zelda… where was her baby girl? Why had she just left the way she did all those years ago? Where was she now?

"Stop it," she whispered to herself. "Just stop. One day, things will be right again." With nothing else to do, Hylia grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. Hopefully, the boring night shows would lull her to sleep. As the bad acting droned on, she began to feel the desired drowsiness. A yawn broke out past her lips and she turned the TV off. It was as she was reaching to shut the lamp off that the phone rang.

It startled the woman and she wondered who on earth would be calling her this late at night. She didn't recognize the number, which caused her to pull back her hand. A stranger calling at almost midnight; surely this couldn't be good, but….

But what if it was an emergency? What if it was a friend of family member? Hesitantly, Hylia took the phone, pressed the "talk" button so she could answer. "Yes, who is this?" she demanded softly, when no one answered. All she could hear was a raspy breathing, as if the person had been crying before calling. When the silence stretched on, Hylia almost hung up.

"M-mom?" It stopped the woman; froze her to the core. "Mom, a-a-are you there? It's me… Zelda."

"Z-Z-Zelda?" That's all Hylia managed to say before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Well, I'm not overly pleased with this chapter, but I think its ok. I'm probably not going to get much more updated for a while. I'm taking five college classes this term, so I have practically no free time; the only reason I'm doing this is because I'm stuck on a paper for one of my classes and I was getting frustrated. Anyway, thanks to the following for reviewing:**

_**Zeltra **_**and **_**121FantasyLife**_

** I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Later!**

** ~Moon White Rose**


End file.
